Intimidate(skill)
A character can change others’ behavior with a successful Intimidate check. The Difficulty Class typically is 10 + the target’s Hit Dice, although the DM can modify it according to the situation. Some common skill check modifiers might include the following. Intimidate Situation Modifier Intimidating character is larger than target creature +2 Intimidating character is smaller than target creature –5 Target creature is below half its total hit points +2 Target creature is superior to intimidating creature –10 Intimidating creature is superior to target creature +2 Target creature could easily escape if it wished –5 Target creature could not escape (it’s bound or trapped) +2 Target creature is easily cowed (up to DM) +2 Target creature has a firm resolve (up to DM) –1 to –10 Change in behavior is antithetical to target creature –1 to –20 Any bonuses a target may have on saving throws against fear also increase the Difficulty Class of an Intimidate check. To make a check, a character must be able to interact with the target creature for a full round, doing nothing else. If they do not share a language, a PC can only make the creature flee or cower, nothing else. Characters can try to intimidate more than one creature with a single attempt, but the Difficulty Class increases by an amount equal to the Hit Dice of each additional creature; any circumstance penalties the DM assigns are cumulative for each creature. Basically, Intimidate can get a target to do something she normally would not do. This change in behavior lasts for 1 round. Subsequent Intimidate checks after one success carry a +2 circumstance bonus, and the change in behavior lasts up to 10 rounds following these later checks. For example, a barbarian intimidates a 1 HD goblin to try to get it to run away. The goblin is one of a troop of six and feels somewhat confident. The DM assigns a +2 circumstance modifier to the Difficulty Class, for a total of 13 (10 + 1 HD + 2 circumstance). The barbarian succeeds, causing the goblin to retreat. After 1 round, the goblin returns, but the barbarian takes the time to intimidate it again, successfully. Now the goblin flees for 10 rounds, and the DM rules that he just keeps going, even after those 10 rounds are up. If the barbarian spoke Goblin, he could have tried to get the creature to drop its weapon and surrender. The Difficulty Class would have been the same, but after 1 round, the goblin might have chosen to grab its weapon again if the circumstances hadn’t changed. If the barbarian had tried to get all six goblins to surrender, the Difficulty Class would have been 28 (10 + 3 for each goblin). If the Goblinspeaking barbarian had attempted to get a goblin to switch sides, the DM would have assigned a much higher circumstance modifier to the Difficulty Class (say, about +10), and even then the creature would reconsider after 1 round. Retry Retries work only if the previous attempt succeeded. If the initial check failed, the target creature has become more firmly resolved to resist the intimidator, and a retry is futile. Special Characters with 5 or more ranks in Bluff get a +2 synergy bonus on Intimidate checks. Category:Skills